


He'll Do Great But God Please Keep Him Safe

by Paper_Sunflowers



Series: 🕷️ Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse 🕷️ [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jefferson Davis knows, Loving Parents, Mentions of Death, Miles is growing up, Miles is just a kid, Other, Shock & Awe, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Villains, Worry, a parents fear, baby Miles, gotta let him grow up, jefferson davis is a good dad, parents fear, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Sunflowers/pseuds/Paper_Sunflowers
Summary: Jefferson knows his baby, why wouldn't he?Or basically where Jefferson knows that Miles is Spider-Man and knows that he can't stop him because he knows that Miles needs to do this and all he can do is support him.





	He'll Do Great But God Please Keep Him Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first ever fanfictions and I don't know if it's gonna be any good please tell me what you think. Also, I don't know if there's been a story like this yet and I'm sorry if there has been.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

He knows it's Miles, how could he not, he might not know right away but when he turns around and sees Fisk strung up by webs in front of them with a sign webbed against his chest he knows it's Miles.

He knows it because of the sign that's written in Miles style, his unique, amazing style that Jefferson has seen since Miles had gotten interested in art. Since Jefferson and Rio had gotten Miles his first real sketchbook and first real mark packet that wasn't just from Krayola. Since he started seeing the stickers and such that Miles had been leaving all over the city everywhere he went and though Jefferson didn't like that he put them on public property he smiled every time he saw one since that was his son's art.

So he knew Miles' style and that was the reason why that when he saw Fisk suspended in the air he pressed a hand against his mouth eyes wide with shock, but not from seeing that Wilson Fisk had been captured but because his Miles, his son, his baby boy, was the new Spider-Man and then everything started to make sense when this hit him.

Why Miles had been acting so strangely and why he had asked Jefferson if he had Spider-Man or not which now made him feel a little sick as he thought back to the answer he had given him. Why the new Spider-Man had vanished and was crying when he found his brother Aaron, why Miles already knew what happened despite not seeing him or his mom for nearly two days. Why hugging the new Spider-Man felt so familiar when he hugged him, why he looked so familiar even though he couldn't see his face, and why he had said that he loved him.

He kept his hand pressed against his mouth as thoughts raced through his mind from the very start of Miles' life to now and he couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Jeff could see Miles' when he was first born when he was holding him gently while Rio slept with a smile on his face after giving birth to their beautiful baby boy. He was holding him gently and humming as he looked at Miles' sleeping face a smile on his own as were tears of joy. Laying next to him in one of the other chairs was Aaron who was passed out snoring since he had been there since the beginning of the birth as well. He had told Jeff that he wanted to be there for the birth of his one and only nephew. This was before they had drifted apart but this was also when they weren't that close anymore which as he thought back on it broke Jeff's heart once again since he now knew that, that mistake couldn't be fixed. Jeff had sat there the entire night without so much as a wink of sleeping humming softly and talking to Miles telling him all the wonderful things that he was going to do and how he couldn't wait to see what he would do.

Jeff's thoughts then skipped towards the time he was teaching Miles how to ride a bike and he had fallen off of and had tears in his eyes and of course, he had helped Miles up and bandaged him up making sure he was alright. Rio had kissed his cuts and scrapes though Miles was still disappointed in himself for falling off though Jeff and Rio had told him that there was no reason to feel bad or ashamed that the only reason he should feel that way is if he gave up instead of trying again. The next day Miles was trying to ride his bike without training wheels and every time he fell off he got up and got back on until he learned to ride.

The thoughts then went to when Miles had started to draw his pictures were everywhere on the fridge, on the walls, on Rio and Jeff's desks even all over Aaron's home and by this point, he only came around to really see Miles since they had grown so far apart. He had been getting better and better at drawing and that's when they had decided to get him his first real sketchbook and first real set of art markers. Miles had been so excited and happy when he had gotten them and he didn't stop hugging them tightly to his chest but he finally did and hugged his parents tightly. Miles had fallen asleep that night with the sketchbook and markers cuddled up with him in his bed smiling happily in his sleep.

His thoughts then went to earlier two days ago when he and Miles had gotten into the fight over the school and how Miles didn't have a choice in going to the new school. How he had forced him to say "I love you" which made him want to laugh a little though he couldn't at the moment.  
  
They then went to Miles not picking up his phone and then calling Aaron trying to get him to pick up to tell him if he had seen Miles, though while looking for Miles this led him to find out his brother was a villain known as Prowler but that didn't change that he loved him dearly.  
  
His final thoughts for that moment went to when he had stood outside of Miles' dorm room at his college telling him all the amazing things that he was going and how he was going to be incredible just like he had done when he was born.  
  
Jeff turned his head as he watched Miles talk to people and shake hands before slipping and falling acting as if he had done it on purpose Jefferson let his hand slip off his mouth and down to his side as he watched his son.  
  
He had told Miles that he saw this spark in him and he still did, he always would, he knew Miles was going to be amazing though he didn't know that this is what he would choose to do with that spark. 

An as much as Jeff wanted to find Miles and tell him that he couldn't do this, that he was just a kid, that he could get hurt, something inside of him told him not too. That there was nothing he could do that Miles was growing up and this is one of the things that he had chosen to do with his life and there was no stopping him.

Officer Jefferson Davis knew that his Miles, his son, his baby boy was going to do great but he prayed to God that he would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! I just wanted to write what I think Jefferson would think if he had found out Miles was Spider-Man.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
